Winter
by Michael Prower
Summary: My first, includes TailsXCream! !FLUFFY! Tails and Cream enjoy a fun sleep over with Amy, but will a cretin blue hedgehog spoil it or help it! R&R to find out!  T For "MINOR" suggestive themes, no lemon! On Hatius


**Winter CH.1**

It was a cool winter day snow lay on the ground. It would seem that it would crunch or make a sound. Well it would if you weren't a fox, the 14 year old fox was yellow and had two tails witch he would use to fly and help his best friend Sonic The Hedgehog. He tried to conceal them but he wasn't that successful still he was not near the his target, which would be a young rabbit age 13, had brown eyes, Large ears and a smile that could light up the room! The fox was trying to sneak up on her but he stepped on a stick witch made a large crack noise the rabbit looked around startled by the sound "Tails?"she called out a little unsure of her self, she ran to the tree hoping to see her friend Miles Prower know as Tails by his friend's, but all she found was a tuff of yellow fur."Tails...I know you're up there, I found a tuff of your fur "she said with a little more confidence to the big tree .Just then tails came flying down using his namesake blushing at the site of her and well embarrassment that she found him so easily! "Yes" she said to Tails "it really is you" she said as she ran to hug him! "Hi cream"he said still blushing at her, she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek "so...cream did I scare you?" "no" cream replied "you couldn't scare anything with that cute face...o-oh wait t-that came out wrong!" cream starting to blush. As for both of them they still couldn't stop nor control there blushing."um... So what invention have you made this time" cream said changing the topic. "Well I did just make that new ionic generator for the X-Furry" "but... I thought it was destroyed when we last beat eggman." Tears welled up in tails eye "oh-no don't cry tails" cream said remembering that he cared a lot about his old plane. "S-sorry" he said trying to be strong. "Don't worry tails, it all right you can let it out"She said soothingly "th-thanks" he said shakily. They sat there for a while talking until it was almost dark "I have to go home but it was fun Tails" cream said as she started to walk away she felt a hand grab her hand, she spun around to find Tails looking at her in a dreamy sort of way. She felt her moving towards him, she felt his warm breath on her cheek it smelled like a mint that had fallen out of heaven.**(A/N sorry a little corny)**  
>Next thing she knew her lips and his were locked together in a long heavenly kiss. It felt like hours before Tails broke the kiss, she felt sad that they had to stop. She looked up at his sky blue eyes hoping she would get another kiss but sadly she had to go home.<p>

That night she had a dream about Tails and her getting Married when she woke to her friend Amy Rose with a bowl of **yummy** hot soup "Thanks Amy but why did you decide to do this today because I not sick I'm I?" "No not at all its just I wanted to check up on you, we really don't spend time together anymore...!" "Thanks Amy but I'm fine, and I'm sorry we haven't sent time together!" "OK but if you need something just yell" Cream nodded and went over to her cellphone to call Tails. She whanted to spend the whole day with him maybe have him sleep over because she was having a sleep over with amy so why not?

*ring**ring**click*

"Tails workshop what can I fix for you?" Tails voice came clear over the speaker "Well I don't have anything for you to fix but i do have a question for you." I replied "Oh hi cream what did you want to ask me?... cream?...Cre-" **"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER AND HAVE A SLEEP OVER WITH AMY AND ME"** cream yelled a little shy/embarrassed. "OK but i hope you don't yell the whole time I'm over there" he said chuckling because he could tell she was nervous. "sorry see you at seven." "bye, bye"he said as we both hung up

*click*

**(A/N This first part is edited... Thank you for your patience as i edit the second part****)**

i see so cream has a crush on my little bro, hope I can get more info soon said a blue figure as he sped off at the speed of sound reflecting on the conversion he had just eavesdropped tails was getting ready for the sleepover at creams house he put all his things in his bag utill he forgot about his wii he went to go do that a blue hedgehog stepped out and stuffed his bag full of toweles to make it look like he had put a sleeping bag in he sped off to creams house to plant little lessening bug and well hidden camcorders. Now lets see if this ran home and set up the tv and just then the TV came on and showed all the places he put cameras. now let's have some fun he grinned evilly.*ding-dong* went the bell.

OMG let's see do I have every thing ready ...chips...candy...movies...and wii OK looks like I'm all set! *ding-dong* "I'm coming just hold on" she yelled running towards the door "oh my gosh sorry tails I didn't know it was you" "It's ok I really can tell your stressed about this" I blushed "was I that easy to tell sorry" "it's ok, hey is Amy here yet?"

Tails asked "no but she will be here soon" I replied."kinda wish she wasn't" I whispered to my self "did you say something Cream?"

"What! Um...no-nothing"I said trying to hide my blush."ok if you say so...hey I brought over a bunch Of my wii games so at least we won't run out of games to play!""great"I say *Ding-dong*"oh that must be Amy now"*Sound of door opening*"...um...hi rouge...nice outfit..."

"thanks Hun" in fact she was wearing a translucent top that was way to light for this kind of weather,also she was wearing A tight pair of leather pants."ah...!"I said as a burst of cold air hit my face."here,hurry and come in" "sure why not,gosh how long does it take a person to answer a door and let some one in!"she said sarcastically"so what brings you here rouge?"tails asks


End file.
